Better Than a Video
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Misaki Sakurada and Haruka Sakurada are the only ones in the house. When Misaki goes to Haruka's room to see what he's up to, she is shocked to find her twin brother watching a video of...
1. Chapter 1

_Please feel free to leave reviews with your comments and suggestions and any feedback. I am very vain and I love feedback. And if you like this fanfic, don't forget to follow and favourite it! Now enjoy!_

* * *

Misaki Sakurada groaned in restlessness as she laid on her bed on what would turn out to be the rather lively Thursday night. Her mother and the queen, Satsuki Sakurada, was away in a visit to another kingdom along with seven of her siblings, while her father and the king, Souichirou Sakurada, was at an important meeting. Sometimes, he even had to stay back to work overnight so Misaki did not know if he would be returning home that night.

Absentmindedly, MIsaki touched the edge of her camisole. Her fingers stroked her naked abdomen beneath. She was astonished at how even her skin was. She was a young teenage-girl with average build and height. She was very similar to her mother in terms of appearance, having the same face shape. She had straight, baby-pink colored hair, usually seen being pulled into a high ponytail with a black hair clip, and when she (rarely) had her hair down, it reached her upper back. She had bright, green-colored eyes, and a fair and light complexion.

Misaki spun off the bed and stood before the full-length mirror attached to her wardrobe door. Like any young woman, she had self-doubts about her looks. She was concerned that her boobs were too tiny, and her neck was too lengthy. But Misaki was like a whippet – spotless, smooth lines, a slender shape, and fine bone anatomy. Her boobs suited her figure well, as did her narrow waist and lengthy legs. She breathed out again, shoving her hair up over her head with one hand and making a Blue Steel expression in the mirror. Her skirt, which complemented her dark blue camisole, made her butt look amazing, she thought. Skirts usually had that result.

Bored of examining herself, Misaki exited her room to check what the only other person in the house, her twin brother Haruka, was up to. They were identical twins. They were noted to be very similar in appearance when they were children, but as they grew up they had notable differences. Haruka had short, light purple hair, and blue-turquoise eyes. He was a very calm, silent and smart boy as he usually stayed after school to study. Due to his caring and polite persona, Haruka seemed to be fairly popular with girls throughout school as girls were admiring him for being a "good brother" to Misaki when the truth was that it was Misaki who would drag him around with her. He had a decent built and height. Even Misaki could acknowledge he was an attractive boy.

As she strolled down the passage, she caught sounds coming from Haruka's room. It crossed her head that perhaps he was on the phone, and she might overhear something interesting about their peers. She stood outside his closed door and cautiously placed her ear to it. Her eyes broadened in surprise. LOVEMAKING noises were coming from his bedroom! But she knew he did not have anybody over. "He must be watching porn," she thought.

She bit her lip as the noises kept going on. Occasionally, she heard what she believed was Haruka moaning. As she listened to the noises of sex, she sensed a well known twinge between her legs. The noises from the video sounded familiar, but she did not know the reason why. She had never watched porn in her life. Perhaps Haruka watched them at night and the sounds entered into her subconscious or something.

Misaki was anxious that her clit was beginning to pulsate. This was her twin brother, for goodness sake. Sick! She was about to turn and return to her room when she heard a familiar voice scream, "Oh, Teru-kuuun!" Her jawbone fell in shock as she understood why the porn voices were so familiar. It was HER sounds coming through the speakers while she was having sex with the family's youngest brother whose virginity she claimed on that day some months ago.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Furious, and embarrassed, Misaki flung the door open. "What the FUCK is going on in here?!"

Haruka was sitting on the bed, his back to the door, facing the television that sat on his dresser. His eyes widened as he reached for both a pillow to cover himself with and the remote to turn off the TV. Misaki felt sick as she watched herself getting banged doggy style on Haruka's TV. The view was from the upper right. He must have planted a camera on top of her wardrobe – high enough that she would not notice it, and advantageous enough to catch all the good stuff.

"I...I..." Haruka began to stutter. He could not find the remote, and he was not about to get up with a raging boner and turn off the television. Oddly, the raging boner was not going away.

Misaki watched herself getting nailed. She was both fascinated and horrified. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, it was also pretty hot. She looked great from behind! Teru must have enjoyed quite the view.

Haruka stared at her. She seemed hypnotized by the porno of herself, her eyes devouring the images with a morbid curiosity. Haruka was too terrified to move, and as the reality of the situation became clearer, his cock began to soften.

Misaki's mind raced as the video continued, the key players changing into a reverse cowgirl position. She watched as Teru rubbed her clit as she rode the wild bull, bouncing her ass on his dick. "That was a very satisfying night," she thought to herself wryly. The humiliation was decreasing with every passing moment, replaced with a curious sort of confidence derived from the fact that Haruka had been masturbating to images of HER. She knew he had regular hardcore porn, with fancy angles and positions and big breasted porn stars at which to look. And still, he was watching a video of her.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through her as she continued to stare at the screen, though she had stopped processing the visuals. She knew boys liked her, but at such a young age, and so susceptible to insecurity, this affirmation of her appeal was like a drug. If she was desirable even to her brothers, surely it must mean she was desirable, period. As her pussy got wetter and her clit continued to pound, heady with the surge of adrenaline, she made a decision.

She turned the television off and whipped around to face Haruka, who looked like he was going to pee his sheets at any moment.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
